


Chamomile

by Euphonnia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, anyway here another short drabble, more domestic things, who am i kidding he is, why do i write victor like such a love sick boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphonnia/pseuds/Euphonnia
Summary: It rains, and all they are is in love.





	Chamomile

Victor vividly remembers how he would spend rainy days like these at home, television speaking and drowning out like empty background noise. He splays out on the couch with his fingers playing with Makkachin’s soft chocolate curls as he paid more attention to the sound of the rain outside his apartment, heater turned up a little warmer, though it doesn’t really change anything.

The soft plush cushions on their couch made it easier for him to settle, his hands warmed by the ceramic cup of chamomile tea. Yuuri sits beside him, humming a little tune as they sat; bodies leaning against each other, sharing a thick blanket over their shoulders.

“You know, Yuuri.” He breaks the silence of the soft jazz playing from the radio and the patter of raindrops from the outside. Yuuri shifts and looks at him with his soft, brown eyes.

“I never really liked leaf water until I started drinking leaf water with you.”

Yuuri answers him with a little snort, Victor smiles at his response.

Many things changed when he started living with Yuuri, really. He barely ate take-out food and left his laundry lying in Laundromats. His fiancé preferred his clothes hung dry over artificial means, and he liked cooking, too. So instead of having his too-expensive kitchen equipment just laying in drawers, they experiment on making meals almost every day. That also meant that he spent time going to the groceries, also with Yuuri.

He also became somewhat much happier, appreciating little things like the way Yuuri snores sometimes, and how the rain sounds much more like a little lullaby when they laze around for a whole afternoon in a gloomy day. Being able to dance to jazz at spontaneous times, enjoying the breeze in a blazing summer day. Chasing each other down the street after stealing a cookie from their ice cream, eating crepes together from that new corner store, watching him rearrange the small pots of succulents he’d cultivated on the small space by the window. His laugh when he cracks up a bad joke, the little flush on his face when he receives a compliment out of nowhere. The way he puts his hands over his mouth when he’s surprised, shy, and embarrassed, the way he slips a little sound when he does so.

There wasn’t a need to go out and distract himself with skating and going to some parties to forget how lonely he is. There wasn’t the necessity to isolate himself with Makkachin, absentmindedly trying to forget his uncertainties by petting the dog non-stop.

“I like the rain,” Yuuri muses, shifting closer onto Victor’s side. He rests a cheek on his shoulder, eyes closed. “It clears my mind, and the sound is calming. In Hasetsu, I like bathing especially when it rains.”

Oh, yes. And how he sometimes just randomly opens up and tells him the things he loves. Victor couldn’t help but to let his smile grow wider than it already is.

“Mhm, I love the rain, too.” Which was a lie, he didn’t like the rain until Yuuri told him he liked the rain. “I love sunny days, too.” He adds, sipping on his tea before setting it down to properly snuggle beside Yuuri, slipping his hand onto his.

“You love everything I love, Victor.”

Was he really that easy to see through? Victor laughs.

“Not true,” He hums, now playing with his fingers idly, “I don’t like that horrible blue tie you own.”

Yuuri trades him an indifferent expression before looking forward with a smile. “That doesn’t change that I still love that tie,” He shrugs, pressing his cheek back onto his shoulder.

“Much like how it doesn’t change that you still love me?”

He replies with a sputter, pushing him away jokingly. Victor feigns getting hurt. Makkachin whines when at the absence of warmth between them, making them both shuffle back together at the same time to appease their dog.

Then, they laugh.

“Let’s go bake cookies.”

“Dog-shaped cookies. Yes.”

Victor knows that there’s nothing else in the world that he would trade for this.

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what I do these two just write each other, I swear. Why can't I write anything else fluff when it's these two aaaa. Thanks for reading!


End file.
